The New Girl in Town
by Tragic Maiden
Summary: There is a new girl n town, who doesn't get along with Sora. See if Mimi and the other digidestins can change her angst out look on life and fine happiness in her new home.


I Do not own Digimon only my characters

Chapter : The New Girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Mom, when is dad coming back from the U.S.? " Mimi asked. 

" Well, he should be here in ten minutes,. So we'll wait. 

"Mom told me Dad went to the back to the U.S. because something happened to his best friend. We just moved back for New  York a few months ago. I hope nothing bad happened." Mimi thought.

A Few minutes passed and Mr. Tachikawa walked in and said.

" We're home family." 

Mimi ran to her dad and gave him a hug. She saw a girl right behind him. 

" Who's  this?"  she thought. 

 After the family  got home. The girl walked up to Mr. Tachikawa and said. " Where is my room?"

" O, yes, it's up the stairs on your left." he replied. 

She got her things and went to her "new" room. She got there and put on the door her last name. So she would remember where her room was.

Mimi just stared and asked her dad who that was.

" Oh, well, she is going to live here now , okay? " he 

said.

 The girl ran out with a skateboard and said

"Mr. Tachiawa, there is a skate fest tonight and I'm asking if I could go." she asked

.

Mimi thought  "What?! This girl is crazy! I mean it's midnight! My dad won't let her go. He won't even let me go out with Sora when she invites me to go to an all nighter." 

Mr. Tachikawa looked at his wife and looked at his watch.

"Sure but be here no later than 1, because you start school in two days. I'm giving you two days so you can unpack and get use to Tokyo." 

The girl shook her head and left.

Mimi had a shock face and said

" WHAT!?!?!!? Why are you letting her go out ?!?! At this time?!?!" 

 Mimi exclaimed.

Her dad placed his hand on her head and said " Go to bed." 

Mimi pouted and just walked to her room and slammed the door.

" Why would my dad let her go?! I mean,  if he won't let me even go out after 9 than why this girl? I have a bad feeling about this. If this girl thinks she can come in here and think she can  get away with anything she wants then she's  wrong. Because I won't let her." Mimi thought as she went to bed.

The Next Day………………………………...............

" Alright, alright class. Claim down."  the teacher said. All the students sat down and were quite. 

"Now we have a new student. " A girl walked in wearing black capris, a black t-shirt and had her long black hair in a pony tail and had her pink bangs out and had a black jassport backpack . She had dark blue eyes and had a frown. The girl turned and faced the class.

"This is Miss Ari Hino." 

All the girls giggled and chuckled. 

" She is from the U.S. and I hope you all will be kind and give her a good welcome." he said while looking at all his students. 

" Now Miss Ari will you tells us something about yourself?"

The girl cleared her throat . 

" I'm From  L.A. " that's  all she said and turned to face the teacher.

" Well,…….. That ….was interesting. Well, anyway you sit in the back right behind that blond kid over there." As he pointed to Matt. She walked over there , as she did she spotted a red head and knew she wasn't gonna like her.  She sat down and was sitting next to a boy with big bushy brown hair .  She had the same classes as Tai and Matt did. 

It was lunch time and Ari went and looked at the lunch room.  Ari went back outside and was walking down the hall . There as a boy there as well. Mimi was in he lunch room looking for  Ari. Mimi went outside to see if she had gotten lost. Ari bumped into the guy and they both stared at each other . 

At the same time the said each other's name.

"Joseph?"

"Ari?" 

With that the two friends greeted each other with a small hug.  Mimi just got outside and saw them hugging. 

" Ahhhhhh!?!?!?!?!?!? Ari is here for one day and she already knows my love Joseph?! " Mimi thought.  Ari and Joseph let go and said there good-byes.  Mimi hid and Ari turned and saw nothing. Ari walked on and didn't eat lunch. Mimi came out of hiding and sighed. 

School was out and Sora, Matt and Tai were walking home.

" Hey, Matt what did you think of that new girl?" Tai asked.

Matt placed his arms behind his head and said.

" I don't know. She kind of  cute." 

" Yeah, she does have that bad girl thing going on." Tai replied.

Sora turned to look at them and said

" Eww! Gross. I mean why would you think a girl like her is cute. I mean she doesn't even wear the dress code ." But before she could finish Matt and Tai had a weird look on their face.

" Clam down Sora, you act as  if she isn't good enough or something." Tai said.

Sora crossed her arms and pouted all the way home.

After  they all got home Matt went out to practice his guitar.

Ari was at an old warehouse . She  was playing her guitar . Matt was walking and heard the  playing and followed the music. Ari was playing in the warehouse Matt and his band play at. Matt opened the door and saw her playing. 

After she was done Matt clapped for her and said.

"Wow, that was great." 

Ari heard his voice and turned.

" Wow, I never known  a girl who could play really good." he said

 Ari put her guitar on her back and started to walked in front of the stage.

 Since you play so good I was wondering if you  could help me on this problem  I have with my song." Matt stopped and said.

" Here I'll show you . Let me see your guitar."

Ari stopped and turned and glared at him.

" Sorry but I don't let anyone touch my guitar." she said while jumping off the stage. 

" Nothing personal." she said while walking out the door.

Matt stood there and was confused.

" Wow, that's the first time a girl said no to me on anything." he said.

Ari went to Mimi's home and went to her room. She started to unpack and Mimi came in.

" Hay Ari, how was your day?" she asked with a smile.

" It  was okay." she replied. 

There was a silence . 

" Well, I hope you like it here in Tokyo. Dad said you used to live here." Mimi asked.

The girl stopped and looked down with a sad expression. 

Mimi saw she didn't say anything and Mimi's mom interrupted .

" Mimi, Sora is on the phone. " Mrs. Tachikawa shouted.  Mimi ran down and answered the phone.

" Hello."

" Hey, Mimi want to go to the Digiworld tomorrow?"

" Well, I don't know. …..Sure I want to  see Plamon real bad."

" So tomorrow , at 12:00.k." 

Mimi hung up the phone and went up stairs to pick out her clothes.

Ari  heard a beeping and went to her dresser . She opened a little box she had and saw her digivce.  She stared and wondered what it was. She heard Mimi come back and out it away.

" Hey, well ummm……… din din will be done in 5.k." Mimi said with a smile. 

Ari got up and let herself fall on the bed.

" Can this be it? Can this be my new home. ?" She thought. She got up and went down stairs. She ate with the Tachikawas .

"Hey Mom."

" Yes, dear."

" Can I go to Sora's house tomorrow?"

" Well, sure. And why don't you take Ari with you……..You know show her the sites."

Mimi's face turned to happy to sad. If Ari came along , she couldn't go to the Digiworld with her friends. Ari saw her expression and said.

" Nah, it's okay. I'll just go to the skate park."

Mimi's face widen and had a big smile.

" No. Mimi would love to show you around." Mrs. Tachikawa said with a loving smile.

" Well, Mom she said she would go to the skate park." Mimi replied.

Mimi and her mom augured about it and Ari just got up and left. 

"Mimi, you are taking her with you and that's final!" Mrs. 

Tachikawa said with frustration.  Mimi still augured. Mimi just got up and ran to her mom. Mimi felt an anger  because of Ari for being there in their house. 

" Thanks A LOT!!!" Mimi said.

Ari got out of her bed and said

" You're welcome."

" If it weren't for you I would of be able to go with my friends and still have a chance  with Joseph!" Mimi yelled at Ari.

" Ow, Ow. Hey! First of all I don't like Joseph and second if you don't want me here I can go." Ari yelled back.

" Well, you could of fooled me with you and him all hugging!" Mimi replied.

Ari stood there with a you think you know everything look on her face and said.

" If you really want him than take him! And I did say that would go to the skate park.!" 

They both stared at each other.  Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa heard the yelling and ran up stairs to make sure that there was no catfight .  

" Girls! Girls!!!" Mrs. Tachikawa exclaimed.  Mimi pointed at Ari and said.

" She started it!"

Ari stood there , not saying anything. 

"Mimi! Stop this right now! " Mrs. Tachikawa said. 

Mr. Tachikawa stood there and shook his head in agreement. 

Mimi and her mom still augured and Ari went in her room and got her skateboard and went down stairs and was about to go out until she heard.

"Mom, how could you just let her walk out?! I mean she hasn't even been here long enough and you still let hr do anything she wants! I mean!" Mimi yelled out and ran into her room. Ari juts walked out and on to her board and was gone.

Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa juts stared at each other . Later on Ari came back to the house and climbed into her bedroom window and Mimi was there. 

Ari sighed and said

" What do you want now?!"

" I'm sorry Ari." she said with a small tear.

Ari looked confused and said "Why?"

" I didn't know what had happened to you and I'm sorry." she said with tears running down her eyes. She went towards Ari to hug her in her sadness and then let go. 

Ari didn't know what to do and said

" I don't need you to be sorry for me."

Mimi looked at her with a confused expression.

" Can you go. I don't want to be rube but…."

"Fine. I'll go." Mimi said while walking out the door.

Ari fell on to her bed and went to sleep. Mimi was in her room holding her crest and said.

" Some barer of the crest of Sincerity I am. I didn't even try to know her better. " 

" Maybe I shouldn't of told you about Ari." Mr.tachikawa said while walking in her room.

" No, Dad if you hadn't told me I would of have been still mean to her." Mimi replied.

Her dad patted her head and said " Good to sleep."

The next day Ari was sitting on her bed in her PJs listening to her play her guitar. She soon got up and change into a black tang top that had sliver ribbons that went down the middle of the top. She wore black pants and had a studded  belt and had chains connected to her belt .  Mimi just woke up and looked at her clock.

"WHAT?!?!?! ! 12 ALREADY?!?!" she said while jumping out of bed and went to change. Ari heard her yell and went to see what had happened. Mimi was running all around her room looking for clothes. She finally slid on one of her shirts and just fell back. 

"Ou, ou ,ou," Mimi said with her hand on her head. Ari just laughed and walked to her room. She took her digivce and said.

" Maybe I should wear it, it might be good for something." she connected it on her right side of her hip on her belt.  Mimi ran down the stairs but on the last step she fell again landing face down. 

"This is not my day." she said while getting up.

" Your mom wanted me to tell you that she left for work." Ari said while laying back on the wall up stairs.

Mimi looked up and said. "Thanks. Will you be okay by yourself?"

 Mimi asked.

" Yeah, nothing different. Always have been." Ari replied while walking to her room.

Mimi just stared and looked at her watch.

" OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!" she said and ran out the door.  Mimi went to Sora's house and went to Davis's house to go to the Digiworld.

They all got there and had a small picnic.  Mimi , Tai , Matt and Sora sat down  to talk while the others walked around to see if it was a safe place. 

" So anything new?" Mimi asked.

" Not really." the red headed girl said.

" Well, we have this new girl at school." Tai said

" Yeah, she looks cool. She's a good guitar player too." Matt said.

 Sora stopped and looked at Matt.

" Cool?! How could you think that of a girl like her, I mean come on she doesn't wear the dress code . In 1st period she just stared at the ceiling and might be   too fat or something that that they couldn't even find her size in the uniform." Sora said with an  anger. Mimi , Matt, and Tai just stared.

" Why do you hate her so much. I mean she's new she hasn't done anything to you." Tai said.

 " Hey what's her name?" Mimi asked .

"It's Ari. Ari Hino." Matt replied . 

" So you guys know Ari?" Mimi said.

" What? You know her Mimi?" Sora asked with a shock face.

" Yeah, she lives with me."

Tai and Matt went off to find the other and left Sora and Mimi to talk.

" So, she lives with you?"

"Yeah."

" How can you stand it?"

" You say it as if I hate her Sora."

" Well, just asking. How long is she gonna be here?"

"  What? She's living here with me now."

Sora just stayed quite and Mimi just  stared.

After a day of fun and talking they all went home. Mimi was walking home and passed the skate park and saw Ari there. Ari was up and rode down the ramp and did a 380 . Mimi was surprised and As Ari was about to land she saw Mimi and heard her say " Yeah! Go Ari!" which made her lose her balance and fell off her board. She slid down he ramp on her knees. Mimi walked toward Ari asking if she was okay. Mimi stopped as she saw Joseph and stopped. He helped Ari up and said. 

"Ari if you get that way now then how do you expect to win a competition ? Then how will you be when you compete? You need to practice and make sure you don't lose your cool. " Joseph stopped and looked at Mimi. Mimi just smiled and was weak in the knees. He smiled and waved to her and looked back at Ari. He picked up her board and gave it to her.  

" Ari, at the last skate fest I saw that you were they only girl here and maybe the best out of some guys here. But of course not me." he said with a grin. He gave her a piece of paper that was folded up and said.

" Here I signed you up for this competition  in two weeks . I think you have a pretty  good chance to win." 

Ari got her board and pulled down her shirt that was just a tad and Mimi saw her Digivice. They both walked home and no one said a word. Mimi sometimes would looked down at Air's right hip to see if it was a digivice. They got home  and Ari went to her room. Ari  set her digivice on her dresser. Soon it began yo beep. She went over and saw something on it. It was a digi egg. Her computer started to glow but ari turned it off and though it was too weird, Ari heard Sora and Mimi on the phone on the count that Mimi was yelling.  

"Yeah, I had a bunch of  fun at the Digiworld. Let's go again next week."

With that Ari went to bed and wondering.

" Digiworld? Maybe this thing has something to do with it? I'll see next week, I have a contest to win in two weeks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it was so long. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. 

Please r&r


End file.
